Joke's on You
by gothamcity29
Summary: After defeating a group of Forever Knights, the Batman is forced to go to Bellwood to save Ben from the Joker.


BEN 10: ULTIMATE ALIEN/BATMAN: JOKE'S ON YOU

MAIN

Batman

Ben Tennyson

Gwen Tennyson

Kevin Levin

VILLAIN

Joker

Gotham City, where the two heroes Batman and the wielder of the Ultimatrix, Ben Tennyson are on stakeout. There has been some out of town gun rackets coming to Gotham City and Batman got a tip it was from the Forever Knights. Which is a huge orginization that has made it their mission to exterminate any alien life on Earth, and profit off their technology. Ben has to comment that they have been here for two hours, and so far there has been no activity at all. Batman tells Ben he has to be patient, as Batman has been on my stakeouts and they can take a long time. He even tells Ben the longest stakeout he has been on was almost a month and a half. That makes Ben even more irritable so then Ben asks Batman why couldn't of he just brought Gwen here. After all he gave Gwen the signal device that would alert Batman, should she ever need him. Batman tells him, "I tried Ben, but your cousin thought this would be a good building trust exercise. So, I had no choice but to take you on this mission." Ben doesn't know if he should be flattered, or insulted that Batman went with the second choice.

Ben has to ask Batman a question though, "So I've been meaning to ask you then Batman, why don't you trust me and Kevin? After all, I'm not the one who goes out in a mask, and with the attitude problems." That might be true but Batman has to tell Ben, that he knew about what Ben wanted to do to Kevin when he was turned into a monster. To kill a man, no matter the reason is something Batman can not condone and can never will. Ben has to ask Batman that surely he's thought about it which Batman admits that he has several times. But then to lower yourself to their level and to know that you've killed a man, it makes you no better than any criminal or alien you've given everything to fight against. That is why Batman does not trust Ben and he even warns Ben that if he ever tries that then Ben is going down and will have that thing ripped off his wrist. Ben understands what Batman is saying so he drops the subject. However that conversation may have been the time killer they needed, as there is finally some action.

The Forever Knights and one of the gangs here in Gotham are finally making their trades. Ben now knows not to waste any time so he transforms into Jetray and attempts to stop the buyout. Batman only smiles at Ben's tenacity and he follows him by using his grapnel to follow Ben into the warehouse. In the warehouse one of the Forever Knights go over the shipment of weapons the brought. It's an entire truck of new laser lance weapons, which the Forever Knights are famous for using. One explains, "These weapons can make you all kings of Gotham City. No more super criminals like Joker, Penguin, or Two-Face will ever muscle in on your territory. Not even the mighty Batman can stop you, so does anyone got a problem with that?" Some one does in fact, as Ben crashes through the window in his usual fashion, but he is not alone for the Batman was right behind him. The Forever Knights and thugs open arms against the two heroes, but they won't stop Ben and Batman. While the Forever Knights have faced Ben Tennyson many times, they have faced the likes of Batman. Nor do they know of his amazing skill in fighting, and getting out of nearly inescapable situations.

The Knights fire their energy weapons at Batman, while the thugs fire their guns at Ben, who as Jetray dodges every bullet with ease. He then uses his eye beams to attack the guns which effectively causes the thugs to drop them. Batman tosses his batarangs at the Knights but they destroy them with the laser lances. Their impressive weaponry is not enough to stop Batman, so he has to come up with a strategy. He calls out to Ben, "Ben! Keep them distracted, I'm going after their supply truck. I'm not going to let weapons like those get into the hand of any two bit punk." Ben obeys so he keeps the Knights and thugs off Batman's back while he leaps out of the building and onto the truck. There are more Knights and thugs, but he is faster than them and manages to disarm them. He leaps off the truck and goes to fist fight with each of them, which he does with ease. One of the thugs gets his gun back up, but Batman tosses a batarand to disarm him. Batman then goes in for the finish by punching first in the stomach and then in the face which knocks him out. However a Knight is able to get one of the laser lances and points it right at Batman.

He boasts that to kill the World's Greatest Detective will make him famous world wide, but Batman only stares at him. The knight does not get his chance as he is attacked from behind by Ben who used Jetray's eye beams. Ben lands and reverts back to his human form, to tell Batman the Forever Knights and thugs in the warehouse have been taken care of. All that is left to do is to destroy the supply truck which Ben can do, by transforming into Way Big, and he hurls the truck into the sky which then reaches into the sun. He reverts back to his human form and compliments a job well done, and tells Batman he's going to tell Commissioner Gordon of their job here, before he heads back home to Bellwood. He then tells Batman they should probably meet again soon in case any Forever Knights managed to hide any other shipments here in Gotham City. Batman understands, and will call Ben if he is needed but besides that, Batman takes one of the non destroyed guns. With it Batman can devise a way to nullify the guns, in case there are more in Gotham.

As the two heroes depart, there is a stranger coming out of an allyway behind the warehouse. It is a man in a purple suit, with green hair, ruby red lips, and a face paler than any ghost or phantom. It is the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker himself who says to himself, "So, Batsy has another kiddy to play with now? I think it's time he and I get better acquainted. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker seems to now have an interest in Ben, so he decides to go to Bellwood to pay him a visit.

Ben has made it back to Bellwood, where he stops to visit his grandpa Max in his store to tell him his mission was a success. All the laser lances have been destroyed, and the Forever Knights are being arrested right now. Max congratulates Ben on another job well done, and tells Ben he should get some sleep. As while Batman is known for his late nights, Ben Tennyson is not. Ben's yawning proves Max right so Ben calls it a night and heads back home to his house. Ben transforms into Big Chill and begins his journey home for a much deserved rest. He has made it back home, but when he lands at the front door, he notices that the front door was forced open. He quickly reverts back to his human form and makes his way in looking for his parents, and he finds them. They are tied and gagged, but that is not the worst part, for on their faces are the most horrible grins ever known to man. Ben is horrified at what he sees, and wants to know who did it to them. A voice calls out to Ben to tell him that he is responsible for what happened. Ben sees that it's a man dressed like a clown, but it isn't his old foe Zombozo.

The Joker is the one who did that to Ben's parents, who demands that Joker fix what ever he did to them. Joker assures Ben, the dose of Joker Venom he gave them will wear off soon, as the Joker wanted Ben, not his parents. Ben tries to transform into an alien but the Joker pulls out a gun which he fires at Ben. It was a strait jacket that electrocutes Ben, which causes him to pass out in defeat. The Joker over his motionless but still breathing body tells Ben, "Don't be so gloom kid. You and me are going to have a barrel of laughs. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Some time has passed and the effects of the Joker Venom are wearing off, and they can't seem to remember anything. That doesn't matter now, as there is what looks like a present right in front of them. The two go to open it and inside is a disc, that they play right away on their television. Both of them are shocked at what they see and they think there is only one person who can help them.

They go to see Grandpa Max and show him the video they saw which is, "Oh hello there parents to Benji here. I am so sorry I left your house in a shamble, but I just had to meet your son. In fact, I have him right here with me, and if you ever want to see him again then you will play a little game. In my hand is a remote that is to see off my bomb that, will go off in exactly ten hours. You better come find him or else I might just set the bomb off by remote, which will kill Ben and more than half of Bellwood. Or maybe my bomb is a fake, so then I'll just beat Benji with this crowbar. By the way Bats, I know you'll be watching this soon, so I'll cut the kids a break and let you help them. Hurry up now, the clock's a ticking. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The video ends with the Joker smashing the movie camera with the crowbar, and everyone there who saw it is frightened out of their wits. So luckilly when she started watching the video, Gwen called for help. Ben's parents have to ask what the Joker meant when he said Bats.

A voice tells them, "I am afraid he meant me, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson," with the Batman stepping out of the shadows. They all turn to see the Batman with both Max and Kevin wondering why he is here, but also how he got in here. Batman tells them that he was summoned here and that he has to say that for a top secret base, the security is lousy. Kevin on the other hand also wants to know who invited Batman here. Gwen tells Kevin she was the one to do it and it was with a signal device he gave her the last time they fought together. As since she saw that it was the Joker in that video and that he's been known and called Batman's arch enemy, then she had to call Batman for help. Kevin feels they don't need Batman's help but Gwen has to assert herself and say they do indeed need his help, as they just saw what a psychotic madman Joker is. As he just beat Ben five times with the crowbar before he ended the video. So there is no word in the matter as Batman is going to help them whether Kevin likes it or not. Batman first of all assures Ben's parents that he will find Ben no matter the cost.

First off of course, Ben's location is going to need to be found first so he replays the video to see if Joker unintentionally gave Batman an edge. He goes thorugh the video several times trying to find any abnormailites, or possibly sounds in the video that can give Batman a clue. However Joker was so precise that the Batman can not find anything to give him an edge but Gwen gets an idea. She can find Ben by using something close to him by locking onto his mana, which is suppose to be the energy that resides in all living things. All she needs is something of Ben's and then she can track him with ease. So then Batman, Kevin, and Gwen go back to Ben's house to find something they can use to track him. Before they leave however, Ben's parents have to ask Batman if he can really save Ben from the Joker. Before he does venture off, Batman puts his hand on Mrs. Tennyson's shoulder and tells her, "Mrs. Tennyson, you have my word, I will get Ben back for you. My word is my bond." Now then, Batman, Gwen, and Kevin leave at once to find what they can use to save Ben.

They've made it to Ben's houses and more importantly Ben's room, which Batman can see is a huge wreck. The search the whole room but because it is so messy they have to wonder if they can find anything at all. Gwen whispers to Batman, "You know maybe, you should have your butler clean Ben's room Batman." Who tells Gwen that he couldn't pay Alfred enough to come and clean Ben's room. So it seems that Gwen knows Batman's true identity some how. He actually told Gwen some time ago as it does seem that Batman can and does trust Gwen, more than her cousin and boyfriend. Although he did tell Gwen as well that Ben knows who Batman is although he had to figure it out. So the only one that doesn't know is Kevin, which is something Batman wants to keep that way. Kevin thinks he may have something, as Ben's trash can is full of smoothie cups. Gwen can use those for sure, so she picks one up and she is getting a reading. With that then the three of them leave Ben's house to go and find him and find him fast.

Now then, the Joker is continuing to torture Ben, which is something he just loves to do. Ben is begging for Joker to stop, which Joker obliges as he doesn't want Ben, he just wants Batman. As he knows the Batman will innevitably find Ben, as that's the sort of thing he does. All Joker has to do is leave so then he can trap Batman in this place and blow the bomb by remote, which will kill both Ben and Batman. Ben who can barely talk but manages says, "You're not going to win Joker. Batman and my friends are the best there is. You might as well give up now." Joker takes the crowbar and gives Ben one last swing, but this time it's in the head. Ben isn't dead, but the blow does knock him out, so all Joker does is sit back, relax, and read the funnies in the newspaper. Although an alarm goes off alerting him of intruders, which makes Joker look on a monitor and he sees them. Batman along with Kevin and Gwen have found the Joker already. Which he finds unfair as it has only been an hour and a half since he sent the message. Ben manages to wake up enough to tell Joker that is was more than likely Gwen who found them.

She can use her powers to track mana which is more than likely how Gwen did it, which makes Joker even angrier as Batman would never do it the easy way like that. Ben has to comment that he along with Gwen and Kevin aren't Batman. Which is true, but this might be a good thing as now Joker can get to play with both of Ben's friends. Before Joker leaves Ben, he wants to give him a prize for bringing the three of them to his front door. He decides to douse Ben with his patented Joker Venom. The venom takes effect at once as first Ben begins to laugh uncontrolably and then finally a giant mutilated grin appears. Which Joker can never not enjoy the looks of a smile on people's faces, as he feels it's the only thing that gives him meaning in life. So then the Joker goes to prepare for his three playmates that are going to be arriving very soon.

The three of them pull up to an old party favor factory, which with Joker being a clown, it was a bit obvious. Batman takes the lead and he warns them to be on their guard, as Joker is a very dangerous man. They take Batman's advice and keep on their guard every step of the way, but both Gwen and Kevin see something. They see Ben chained to a wall, and run strait to him with Batman close behind. They see Ben's head is just drooping to the ground, so then Gwen lifts it up to see Ben's face. Kevin and Gwen are instantly scared of what they see, but Batman can tell them that Ben can be helped. He gives Ben an antidote that will reverse the effect of the Joker's Joker Venom. The effects of the venom are beginning to wear off and Batman tells his young friends that Ben will be fine. However Batman can tell that Ben's injuries are much more severe than the Joker gas. Through a medical scanner he has in his cowl, Batman tells them that Ben has three cracked ribs and is suffering from a concussion. He wants both Kevin and Gwen to get Ben out of here and take him back to Ben's grandfather, so he can get help.

Ben wants to help, but Batman has to tell Ben he can not help them in his possition, so he commands for Ben to leave. Kevin has to say on the other hand that he wants to help Batman take down Joker. Batman reluctantly agrees but he shall not argue with Kevin, and so now Gwen makes off with Ben. Now, both Batman and Kevin search all over the place for Joker, who finally makes his presence known. Joker yells out, "Oh Batsy, and freaky alien kid! You know Batsy, I knew you would have found me eventually. You always do, but I would never in a million years would think, you'd let a bunch of freaks help you out. You always like to work alone and do things the hard way." Batman might be known for being the World's Greatest Detective, but with the prize being Ben's life, then he had to try all methods of finding him. So then the Joker says since Batman has cheated, then Joker is going to as well by speeding up the countdown. The bomb now only has eight minutes before it goes off, which gives the Joker the time he needs to run away. Batman tells Kevin he can defuse the bomb but Kevin needs to make sure Joker does not escape.

Kevin has no problem doing that for Batman, as he wants payback for what Joker did to Ben. So as he runs away to find Joker, the Batman works his hardest to defuse the bomb that the Joker left for them. He is trying his hardest, but the bomb is a bit more advanced thatn he thought at first. That does not stop the Batman, for by using his cowl again, he can see the key components needed to disarm the bomb. He finally did it, and so now the Batman goes to help Kevin take down the Joker. In fact Kevin continues to search around for Joker, who seems to be out for blood. He yells out for Joker to show himself but he doesn't feel like showing himself, as so he only taunts him. Kevin continues to yell out for Joker, and so he gets his wish, as Joker comes out with the same crowbar to strike Kevin in the back. Joker then says, "Oh no kid, did I hurt you? Here how about we shake hands and let bygones be bygones?" Joker does shake Kevin's hand but Joker is wearing his joybuzzer which electrocutes Kevin and forces him down on the ground. Then finally Joker pulls out a gun to shoot Kevin point blank in the head.

However a batarang hits the Joker's gun which knocks it out of his hand, which gives Batman a free swing at Joker. Batman fights Joker hand to hand, and that doesn't give Joker much of a chance against Batman. The Joker is finally defeated, and then Kevin wakes up to want to finish Joker off. Batman can see how tempted Kevin is, but he refuses to allow Kevin to kill Joker. Kevin on the other hand seems to have every intention of doing so, as he has to say, "Listen to me Bats, I know you have this whole don't kill thing. But, this guy is too dangerous to be left standing. I'm gonna do what you're too chicken to do." Batman isn't going to allow that, so then he and Kevin face off in hand to hand combat. Kevin manages to absorb the stone floor, to create the armor around his body. He then strikes At Batman, which gives him a slight edge against Batman. He sees that Batman is down, so then he goes to attack Joker, but Batman won't allow that. He tosses an exploding batarang at Kevin which makes Kevin lower his guard. Batman then puts on a pair of electrified knuckles, and then he takes down Kevin with minimal difficulty.

Now then at the Plumber HQ, the group can see the Joker being arrested on a computer screen. Ben also comments that he's feeling a bit better, but his grandfather says that he'll have to stay off his feet for a while. Batman tells him this, "Ben I'm sorry I got you in to this with Joker. I had no idea that he'd be watching us when we took down the Forever Knights. However, as I promised your parents, I got you back safe, with only a few broken bones." Ben's mom and dad have to thank Batman over a dozen times for saving their son, but he insists there is no thanks needed. He decides to leave, but before he does he tells Kevin something, "Listen Kevin, you called me a coward for the fact I won't ever kill Joker. The only coward I saw there was you, yes of all the time I have fought Joker I have wanted to kill him. Yet if I stoop down to their level, what's to stop me from doing it again? To kill someone in cold blood, to show no mercy, and know you've taken a life is something I could never do. As at that moment I'd be no better then those criminals I've given everything to fight. I have one thing left to say to you and Kevin, but I have something else to say to all of you. If any of you try and kill anyone, I swear that each and every one of you is locked up for the rest of your life. Then I'll make sure this whole organization is shut down and all of you are reduced to crossing guards."

Batman then leaves with everyone here taking what he said to heart, especially Gwen who out of all of them believes Batman's words are true. Even Kevin took that to heart, and he begins to wonder if Batman is right about what he said.

THE END


End file.
